


How Desperate?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, M/M, Sex Games, Sub!Balthazar, Touch Deprivation, d/s dynamics, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: How desperate can they get for each other’s touch? It’s a game.





	How Desperate?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Touch Starvation Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Balthazar strained against his bonds as he looked over at Castiel. The other man was making  _ popcorn,  _ of all things. 

Of all the foods Castiel could be making while they played “How Desperate?”, his beloved boyfriend was going to be making and eating  _ popcorn. _ And Balthazar’s favorite- the extra butter kind, and he’s going to want to lick the butter from Cas’s fingers, but he  _ can’t  _ because they’re playing “How Desperate?”

“C’mon, Cassie,” Balthazar said as the microwave began popping the popcorn loudly. “Why have a mere snack, when you can have a  _ meal? _ ” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Castiel smirked, and Balthazar looked over his boyfriend hungrily. The trenchcoat had been hung up and neatly put away, as had the black suit jacket. This left Castiel in black slacks, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and that damn blue tie that Castiel always manages to end up tying backwards. His blue eyes were piercing, and his hair. . . Balthazar wanted to run his hands through that hair.

“I’m not hungry enough for a meal yet,” Castiel said simply. 

The microwave beeped. 

Balthazar whimpered to himself as he watched Castiel walk back over to the microwave to retrieve his popcorn. 

He’s got this. He only has to survive without begging for the length of time it’d take for Castiel to finish. . . a bunch of popcorn. Of rich, buttery, delicious popcorn. Or he has to get Castiel desperate enough to touch him. 

He looked down at his naked body and his hard cock. He, as he always thought, looked fucking delightful. This should be enough for Castiel to want to run his hands all over him, like he was made of velvet. Or, like he was a guinea pig. 

Balthazar decided not to continue this line of thought.   

“Comfortable?” Castiel asked, sitting in the armchair near their bed, crossing his legs as he settled in with a bowl of popcorn. 

“Very,” Balthazar said, smirking. “Be more comfortable if you were closer. And touching me.” 

Castiel smirked in reply. “Desperate?” he asked. 

“No,” Balthazar said. “Enjoy your measly snack.” 

Castiel’s eyes glittered. “Oh, I will.” 

If anything, that made Balthazar’s cock throb harder. 

They loved this game. The game of seeing who can go the longest without begging for touch- or, in Castiel’s case, since Balthazar has to be tied down lest he cheats, just went for the gold. It made them hard. It fueled the desire. It was fun to see who broke first, who couldn’t contain themselves.

A game born out of desperation and desire. 

Castiel hardly lost- and when he did, it’s because Balthazar cheated. The last time it was because Balthazar managed to put a vibrating plug inside of him before the game began and had hidden the remote. Balthazar made just such  _ delicious  _ sounds when he wasn’t faking it to get a rise out of Castiel, the other man couldn’t resist. 

“Gonna touch me, Cassie?” Balthazar drawled as Castiel threw popcorn into his mouth. Balthazar rolled his eyes and ate the kernels. 

“Desperate?” Castiel asked. 

“You?” Balthazar countered. 

Tonight was going to be a fun night indeed.

How desperate for touch were they? 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
